


A second glance.

by noizyhugh



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, naegi and togami are too afraid to actually do anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizyhugh/pseuds/noizyhugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami glares daggers into the boy's eyes, why's he mad? This is his own fault. Its not naegi who smelt his sweater while jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of just one look, I'm probably going to drag this out as long as I can. Updates weekly?

Washed, dried, but all the familiar. 

Next day of school, Togami's mind is drowning in guilt. 

Maybe he's overthinking...

Is that a stain? 

Concentration leaves the boy as he sits in English class, waiting to take a minute of his desk-mate's time to return his sweater. Togami gives up on trying to listen to their teacher drone on and on, and lightly scribbles on his page. Unprofessional, he thinks as he tears the page from the spiral. 

A whisper brings him from his thoughts. 

"Byakuya, are you okay?", a small peep from the messy haired student by his side. 

Togami glares daggers into the boy's eyes, why's he mad? This is his own fault. Its not naegi who smelt his sweater while jerking off. Togami feels his eyebrow twitch, and his flaccid member stir to life. Damnit. Not in class.   
Not in class.  
Not - 

"Meet me in the restroom after class, we'll talk." 

"Okay, byakuya." 

 

Its nearly three hours after they speak briefly that Togami finds the other boy in the restroom waiting for him. School's ended already, and he was really counting on never giving the sweater back, and keeping it and being reminded of his shame. 

"Here's your sweater." Togami starts as he fumbles with the fabric, tugging it out of his bag, and handing it to the other. 

"Oh! I thought I lost this! Thank you so much, Byakuya!" The shorter male exclaims as he slips his arms into the sweater, and pulls it up onto himself. He leans up to press a thankful kiss to the taller's cheek, just as... 

Togami turned to look at him. 

Their lips meet, and although its the best thing togami's felt by far, he can't help his face and the others from flushing bright red. 

"Bya- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, its just you right as i-"   
And the smaller is silenced by togami's hand cupping the side of his cheek, lips pressed against his own. Its an awkward kiss, Makoto thinks. 

Togami is stiff, and.. He can tell he's not...himself? 

He pulls back, his face red, mouth wet from the others, pants practically tenting from kissing alone, and here it is again. 

"Naegi, be sure to bring our poster board to my house tomorrow. I'll talk to you then." 

"Alright, Byakuya!" 

Togami watches the other practically skip out of the restroom, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this


End file.
